<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>***MIHOYO GENSHIN IMPACT*** NEWEST UPDATE LEAK 2021 by epiconcelergamer69696969</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745274">***MIHOYO GENSHIN IMPACT*** NEWEST UPDATE LEAK 2021</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/epiconcelergamer69696969/pseuds/epiconcelergamer69696969'>epiconcelergamer69696969</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lorax (2012), 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/epiconcelergamer69696969/pseuds/epiconcelergamer69696969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>NEWEST INFO FOR UPCOMING UPDATE AND BANNER FEBRUARY, MARCH 2021</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>***MIHOYO GENSHIN IMPACT*** NEWEST UPDATE LEAK 2021</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my dad works at mihoyo and they told him this is what’s coming next</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late one night when oncie stared out his window. “Oh how sad I am to be wanted by th e fatui i know they will send someone any day now and my thneed vision can only protecft me for so long” he sighed. Oncie had been wanted for several days now after the fatui discovered how hot and sexy and green oncie was. They knew his power could be used for evil and they wanted to stop him even though he was so attrabcftive and nice. </p>
<p>Oncie decided to go hide in a n abandoned house outside of liyue harbor and wait for his impending doom. “I will sing mty song how bad can i be until they show up because it ismy favorite.” oncie said sadly. Just then he hears a snack on the door. “WHO is it ?? said oncie” siad oncie. </p>
<p>Oncie looked up to see a man. ED SHEERAN?:? No,,, much more attravice even than him. Then who could this mystery man be??? </p>
<p>“Allow me to introduce myself” said the man. Shape of you starts playing.<br/>
“I am childe,, the eleventh fatui harbinger an d i am her for yuou oncie” saidf childe<br/>
Onci e thought he might start crying. Know i must stay strong oncie thought. I wil not t let him win that easily. I will continue to sing my most favorite song.</p>
<p>“HOw ba-a-a-a-a-a-ad can i be” sang oncie</p>
<p>Childe’s face softened a bit. How can i kill such a handcsome and beautiful man with such sexy sexy music. What will i do the fatui will be mad this is my jiob i have to kill him.<br/>
“Im sorry oncie” cch8ilde said “i dont think i can kill you”</p>
<p>“That is actually fine by me” oncie replied “i didnt want to die in the first place, especially from someone with such nice nice skin.”</p>
<p>“Oh” was childe’;s only reply. He did not know what to do he had never loved someone the way he loved oncie. Just be honest childe</p>
<p>“Oncie I-” childe siad “i think i9 am in love with you:” he got down on one knee (the left one) and pulled out his sword (does schilde use a sword ? he does now) and cut out a lock of his owen hair. He ties it in a look and places it on oncie’s finger.</p>
<p>“:’ marry me oncie” he cried, and oncie began to cvry too. The next day they ran away together, and lived in the basement of a flower shop where they could eat flowers every day and the fatui would never ever find them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Love wins &lt;3</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry love you bye</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>